


Day 12: Flesh

by Leafkisser



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven 2020 [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafkisser/pseuds/Leafkisser
Summary: I have LITERALLY no idea how to tag this. actually zero. sex is implied? I guess? I'm so confused on how to tag this. i'm crying over here ;-;
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Day 12: Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I have LITERALLY no idea how to tag this. actually zero. sex is implied? I guess? I'm so confused on how to tag this. i'm crying over here ;-;

It took Allegra a long time to memorise every inch of Adam’s skin. But she had many tools at her disposal.

It started with her hands. Fingers brushing together, walking beside each other down the halls of the warehouse. Her knuckles bumping into his on accident causing a sharp intake of breath on his part and a flush of colour to paint her cheeks as she smiles. She knew he could hear her heart beating faster, the way he cleared his throat and flexed his hand told her as much.

She’d place her hand on his forearm and squeeze to get him to look at her, frown still on his face as he looks down at her but with gentle coaxing and softly spoken words it would soften until he breathed a sigh through his nose. 

Trailing her fingers across his broad shoulders with a touch so light she’s not sure he feels it but is rewarded with a shiver up his spine and she leaves with a smile. 

Arm wrapped around his waist while the other stays on his stomach to keep him upright, worry knitting her brows together as they walk back to the car. Adam insistently trying to assure her he’s fine, that he’s already healed and she needs to stop fussing but she tells him to quit complaining and accept help. Her words silence him and the arm draped over Allegra’s shoulders holds her tighter as he allows her to lead him back.

Her lips were next. Tentatively pressed against his before he relaxes and the kiss deepens, her arms snaking around his neck to hold him close as Adam’s arms wrap around her waist. His body sighing into hers, shoulders loosening as the tension in him is forgotten. 

The kisses she’d place on his forehead, making a content hum come from his chest as he wakes. Leaving quick pecks to his cheek before heading off or peppering kisses along his jaw, his head tilting up to give her more access and a grin spreads across her face as she takes the extra room. 

Cutting a line of kisses down his chest before making her way farther down, his skin is fire under her hands. Stopping just shy of his waist to look up at him and be captured by his hungry eyes staring down at her. Then she added her tongue, making his back arch off the bed as a hiss escapes between clenched teeth. His hips thrusting up and forcing her to put a hand on his thigh to keep in him place.

When she used everything together, she felt like a composer. Getting his body to sing a beautiful piece of music for her ears only. 

Her hands pulling him closer and he rests his forehead on her shoulder, allowing her to run her tongue along his pulse before biting him just below his jaw, a groan coming from his chest. Wrapping her legs around his waist to trap him against her, not wanting any room between their bodies. 

Allegra always prided herself on being a quick study but this was something she decided to take her time on. She wouldn’t get a second chance.


End file.
